


Leave Some Morphine At The Door.

by emileae



Category: One Direction, The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Genderswap, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Drug Abuse, M/M, Marijuana, Other, Smoking, Smut, What Have I Done, bad language, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emileae/pseuds/emileae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mate… you’re a girl.. like. A real girl. How?" Matty sat on the sink and sunk his head sideways on George’s shoulder.<br/>"I don’t know. To quote Beyonce, ‘I woke up like dis’."</p><p>A story in which Matty mysteriously wakes up with a twat and doesn't know how to use it, but George sure does. </p><p>I didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is How It Starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome To Hell. 
> 
> So this is something that I began writing as a kind of inside joke between a couple friends and it kind of just snowballed into..this.
> 
> I'm a bit anxious as this is the first Matty/George fic I've ever heard of or anything. So I Hope I do it justice. I probably won't.
> 
> It's a work in progress so stay tuned babes :D
> 
> The Title is from "It Will Rain"-Bruno Mars
> 
> Reminder that I am American, I don't really do Brit lingo so most of this is in plain English with maybe some lingo, maybe.

It’s a typical morning when Matty wakes up, or so he thinks. George is lightly snoring on the other side of the bed, leg hanging off the edge and mouth agape, Normal. 

Matty smacks his lips and rubs at his eyes. It’s barely past eight and the room was already full of light. He decides to sit up and go about his business as normal, even though he had this weird heavy feeling in his chest. Perhaps he’d gotten sick in his travels and not had enough down time for it to catch up with him. He walked, eyes nearly closed to the bathroom sink where he splashed cold water onto his face and looked up into the mirror.  
“What the…” was all he managed to get out, as the shock before him was nothing he had felt before.  
He wasn't himself. Or he was. But this wasn’t his body. Or was it? The tattoos were the same, same scars same skin tone…but where his normally flat chest was, there were a pair of rather large breasts, hanging perkily with nipples hardening in the cold air of the bathroom. “Dear god.” He whispered, touching his face and neck, just barely grazing over the borrowed breasts.“GEORGE. GEORGE COME HERE RIGHT THIS BLOODY INSTANT”. He continued to study his body in the mirror, his face. What happened to his face. His normally gaunt, and slim face was slightly softer, rounder around the chin, distinctly feminine. His lips were plump and pink, and it seemed as though his hair had preformed a Rapunzel type of ritual during the night, for it now rested around his collar in messy dark curls. “GOD DAMMIT GEORGE GET UP AND COME THE FUCK HERE.” there was a sudden noise that sounded suspiciously like George had tried to get up too fast and had managed to run into his nightstand. More fumbling and seconds later George was at the doorway looking delicious and shaken, but alert and wild eyed. Matty had turned quickly so his back was the only thing George could see along with mangled hair “Jesus Christ Matty, where’s the fire?!” He half yelled, looking frantically around the room. “You sounded like you were being mugged. ” he told him after deciding that there actually was no fire and neither of them were in immediate danger. “George. This may sound slightly alarming…but I believe I may have turned into a woman.” Matty didn’t know how one revealed themselves as a woman who was previously a man. But what else could he do but try to keep a level head so maybe George would know what to do.  
“Mate. Is this like the time you told me you thought your were gay..or?” George was humored, but Matty was far from it. “No you idiot. Look.” He turned around so his fully bare, breasted chest was toward George, who’s face immediately dropped and eyes became wide. “Blimey” George choked out after a few uncomfortable seconds. “You’ve got tits.”  
"God fucking damn. I have tits. And from what I can tell I’ve got an ass and hips too if you’re interested." Matty was fuming. How did he go from dick welding man, to a girl with a…does he have a.. yep. Has a pussy. "is it gone?" George asked. "Yeah. My dick is gone." George shifted weirdly before coming to Matty’s side. "Mate… you’re a girl.. like. A real girl. How?" Matty sat on the sink and sunk his head sideways on George’s shoulder. "I don’t know. To quote Beyonce, ‘I woke up like dis’." 

 

"I know this is probably a bad time. But… you’re fit mate. I mean you’re usually fit. But you’re like..fit on a whole different-"  
"George shut up. I can practically feel your hard on." Matty whined before hopping down and trotting back into their room to steal one of George’s tank tops that were always too big for him, but now seemed to seductively hug his tits. Whatever, might as well make the best of it. "George would you mind ungluing your eyes from my ass for about two seconds please."  
George mumbled a sorry and fell back into bed with a loud huff. Speaking of his ass, Matty hadn’t actually taken the time to examine his full body, preferring to cover it fully in the presence of a male who was having trouble not eyeing him. “Now I know why women always get pissed off. Rightfully so.” He snorted before approaching the full length mirror. “What mate? By the way, your voice sounds different.”  
"Nothing you shameless horn dog. Go back to sleep." George was right about one thing. Matty’s voice had changed. 

Minutes later his curiosity had overcome him and he stripped off in front of the mirror and began to eye himself. “Well alright.” He turned around to view his ass, which to his dismay, was full, round and a nice size. He patted it fondly and ran his hand over it. “Damn” he bounced around to stand front ways and threw his hair back, off his shoulders. “Dear lord.” His naked body was pretty damn nice. Curvy and slim, pale with all his freckles in the same places. “If you don’t want me checking you out, would you mind shutting up so I could sleep?” George’s head had picked up off the bed and was now glaring at him. “Oh I’m sorry George I just…” god that came out so soft and girly. But he saw how it had affected George he saw how it affected him, glare dropped and he shook his head, taking on a look of awkward sympathy “it’s fine.” 

"Matt. Are you going to come back to sleep or are you just going to stand there. It’s like 8:30 and we’re actually on break. You’re giving me anxiety."  
Matty sighed and slipped back on his boxers and Georges tank. “You’re just trying to get me in bed with you.” Matty nudged him before clambering onto the bed. George sighed before looking over at him. “Matty I’ve already had you once before, when you were a bloke. Do I need to remind you of that? Stop being such a…for lack of a better word…A twat.” Oh, George was upset, or rather, maybe Matty pushed him too far. “Sorry mate. Yeah I remember. Good time though wasn’t it?” Matty tried to lighten the mood but George was grumpy. He simply huffed and rolled over in response.

  
When Matty woke up for the second time, George was in the shower and it was nearing mid day. There was pot in the air and half of a bowl was set on his nightstand. He checked over his body yet again. Yup, still a girl, damn he wished it was just a bad dream.  
He wondered what he could do with this body. He felt mischievous and daring. He hopped out of bed and padded over to the wine fridge they kept in that room for whatever reason, ah yes, because they both loved wine. He pulled out a nice red and corked it. He swirled it in the bottle and sniffed. It was nice, he took it by the neck and walked back over to the bed, set the bottle down, and proceeded to remove George’s stupid, constricting tank top. He heard the water in the bathroom shut off and he shrugged before crawling back into the middle of the bed, legs crossed, pipe in one hand, wine in the other. He lit up slowly, letting it drawl out before blowing out into the air. He sipped the wine casually before placing it back in the middle of his folded legs. He did this once more before George rejoined him in the room, towel around his waist and water beads still on his chest and back. He was in the midst of shaking some of the moisture from his head when he looked up to see Matty in his meditative state. His eyes went wide again and he tried to trod off saying “bloody hell” but ended up tripping over a guitar case and yelling something like “Dammit Matty you’re not going to try and make this easy are you.” To which Matty tilted his head innocently and said “I have no idea what you’re talking about”  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. Put a damn shirt on or something. If you want me to control myself. Please. Control yourself." Matty rolled his eyes and took another swig of the wine. "I just don’t understand why you can't just come out and say it."  
"say what."  
"That you want to fuck me" Matty stated, looking up at George through thick eyelashes, further testing him.  
"Because I don’t want to fuck you Matthew." George told him before grabbing clothes from a drawer and the closet and throwing them on the bed. "You’re just making it excessively hard to remember that you’re actually my best mate and not…well. Megan Fox. You sound and look different and you've got these massive tits and this nice ass and it’s you, but it isn't. I don’t know I’m just very confused. " George was having a miniature breakdown and Matty’s mind got the best of him as he was soon coddling George in his frail arms. "Mate. Mate. I know. It must be hard, but just remember. You aren't the one who’s dick disappeared" he kissed him sweetly on the cheek and grabbed the shirt George had taken out for himself, and slipped it over his head. "Is that better?" He asked, attempting to find a pair of his larger skinny jeans to compensate for his larger ass. He shimmied them on and slid on his trainers. "Come on. Let’s go."  
"Where are we going?" George asked midway through his dressing escapade. "I’ll need something to put these massive knockers in."  
"Mate. You’re not honestly going to make me take you bra shopping are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer is yes. Matt was busy combing his hair and observing his new body. "Would you rather I walk around in a bra, or topless?" He asked, as if the choice were obvious. "Fine. But should I start calling you Maddie now?" George chuckled to himself, earning a harsh look from Matt.  
"Call me whatever you want. You’re the one who’s going to be screaming it later"


	2. Give me Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty goes shopping, and buys some pretty sexy stuff.
> 
> George tries to resist Matty's persuasiveness and fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut and just a bit of deep rooted sexual desire.
> 
> Special thanks to Caroline, who wrote the beginning of this! She's a totally amazing author and makes me cry a lot.

Matty’s a frustrated mess when they return, because who knew bras were so fucking annoying. The underwire keeping his tits from touching his ribs kept rubbing him in places that nothing should be rubbing him in. He also managed to sneak some knickers in with them because honestly, those were way too tempting to pass up. George was also grumbling from the experience when they tumbled into the flat. “I've never hated a sales lady more, she kept measuring my fucking breasts. Get a life. God.” Matty’s voice sounded strange when fused with his normal coarse language. “Well, they did have to figure out what size you were, fucktard,” George kicked off his boots and collapsed on the bed with a satisfied sigh. “Yeah, whatever I’m gonna go put these on so I can take my shirt off without you having a horny hissy fit.”   
That’s when Matty’s brain sparked to life with an idea.  
  
The black lace peered up at him from inside the delicate pink bag. When Matty actually felt the way the lace formed to his body something overcame him that he hadn't expected. He felt fucking sexy and his brain practically fell apart when he looked in the mirror, because if George won’t fuck him, his hand would do a pretty good job. He bit his lip when he caught a glimpse at his face and this weird feeling settled into his stomach and he cursed under his breath at the nervousness sinking in him. He was flooded with these damn girly emotions, and despite the fact he was usually overly confident, he wanted to cover his body and hide under the covers for an hour. But the thought of George touching him, touching him last time.... The dampness between his legs and the dryness of his mouth convinced him to shimmy on some shorts and make George so horny that he would fuck Matty properly. 

"Matty. Everything alright in there?" George asked through the door. "Eh…yeah. I’m peachy." Matty said just loud enough to be heard. "Right. Well I’m going to order some food alright. I don’t particularly feel like leaving the house again." Matty let his silence answer George as he twirled curls around his fingers and curiously rubbed over his crotch. It was a weird feeling. Not like when he was a guy, but pleasant and slightly intoxicating. He had to stop himself after a moment because this was all just too fast. He shook his head until his vision cleared and walked out of the bathroom again. George wasn't in the bedroom this time so Matty guessed that he was in the kitchen pouring glasses of wine or flipping through channels on the telly. He felt a sudden urge to indulge his previous urges and kicked off the shorts he’d just put on and eyed himself once more before sauntering into the living room where, as Matty expected, George was watching a football game and sipping wine from a glass. He let his fingers graze the back of George’s neck and down his shoulder as he walked around the side of the couch. George barely noticed his, but he definitely noticed when Matty stood in front of the telly in only his knickers, a small smile gracing the sides of his mouth.  
"What do you think?" He asked, batting his eyes. George blinked furiously and clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Its uh. Its..nice mate. Fits well.. you’re comfortable yeah?" George shifted uncomfortably, obviously trying to hide the hard on that was coming on currently. Matty smiled slowly and looked down. "Yeah. I’m comfortable in it… more comfortable out of it though." Just as it came out of his mouth there was a knock at the flat door. "You gonna get that?" Matty asked as he walked away, into the kitchen to pour his own glass of wine. George sat still for a moment before pulling himself up and heading to the door, careful to not make eye contact with Matty when he adjusted himself.

Minutes later George rejoined him in the kitchen, setting down the take away plates of food from an oriental place they both enjoyed. “What is that?” Matty asked when George pulled out his own dish of something unfamiliar. “It’s curry. I don’t think you've had it from there before. It’s a bit different.” He told him, still not making eye contact, but going to fetch his wine glass from the living room table. Matty lifted himself onto the counter and grabbed the plate of sesame chicken he knew George had ordered specifically for him. He hummed happily as he picked out pieces and inserted them into his mouth with some obscene sounds just to entice George further. He was currently filling his glass to the brim with dark wine, hand shaking slightly. “Georgie” Matty cooed at him, rubbing his hand lightly over the man’s knuckles. George sat the bottle down with more force than necessary, before turning his head to look at Matty with reddened eyes. “What?” George asked, gripping the glass and hurriedly draining it half way. Matty sat quiet, watching him grab his curry and open it, taking a spoon out to stir it gently. Matty preoccupied himself with eating more of his chicken before observing George again. He liked the way he ate, slowly and slightly messy, never quite getting all the sauce off the spoon. He must have felt Matty staring , for he looked up at him and came closer, standing just between Matty’s legs. He spooned up some of the curry and put it to Matty’s lips. He opened gently and took it, Not once breaking gaze. Matty purred at the taste of it. Slightly spicy, but very good. He swallowed “it’s good.” He told him, setting aside his own half eaten plate of food, preferring to place his elbows on both of George’s shoulders, leaving a clear shot down his bra. “Matt. What are you doing to me?” George asked shyly as he set aside the curry and wrapped his arms around Matty’s waist, pulling him to the edge of the counter top. “I dunno George. What am I doing?” He replied tilting his head to the right so George could place his lips just at the base of his neck, and nuzzle just slightly. “You’re ripping me apart . That’s what you’re doing” George’s voice was even lower than usual and slightly breathless. Matty could feel the affect it was having on him. The thin lace was dampening and he could feel his nipples hardening beneath the padded cups, his breath harsh and ragged. Everywhere George’s lips traveled was immediately lit on fire “George” Matty moaned into his chest as he pulled him closer with his calves. He had never been so glad for George’s long torso. 

George was touching every part of him and his body moved in ways he’d only seen other females do because of his own hands. There was this burning trail that was left in the wake of George’s gentle touch, and Matty wanted to crumble away. His calves were locked around George’s waist, and his fingers were tangled in his hair as George’s mouth was sucking his nipples straight through the lace of his bra. The moans that escaped Matty’s mouth sounded so feminine that they even turned him on a bit, which was strange but only enticed him further. Matty's emotions switched from turned on to desperate all because of one simple grunt from the man leaving marks across his neck and collarbones. The grinding and kisses got rougher, sloppier, until Matty managed to let out a pathetic, “George please ” which is when George knew that Matty wanted it just as bad as he did, so he pulled him closer, stumbling with Matt in his arms, toward the bedroom.  
Finally Matty was in his arms willingly, and sober. When his legs hit the edge of the bed he deposited Matty softly, noticing the change in George instantly by not only the darkened color of his eyes, but the look that appeared at an alarming rate.  
His fingers pulled at the lacy fabric, letting it down to release his breasts from the confinement and into the face of the man on top of him. George smirked, and Matty realized he was going to be in for a long night,

“Not yet, Matty love, I’m not done with your neck. I want everyone to know you’re mine. Mine,” he growled as his teeth attacked the flesh where Matty’s neck met his exposed collarbones.  
"Yours. Yours." Matty whined against George’s teeth. It was strange to be back in this situation with George. Big, handsy George squeezing lightly on his exposed beasts and making Matty squeal every time he formed another mark on his neck. "George." Matty breathed when the blonde had ceased in his attempts to blacken Matty’s entire neck, instead placing chaste kisses down his throat.  
The only reply he got was a soft hum against the base of his throat. Matty didn't know how how to explain the way his body was currently being lit on fire and he was pretty sure the new undies were soaked through. He was slightly embarrassed by it, opting to cross his legs under George's gargantuan body. He chewed on his lip and hesitantly touched George’s sides. "Off" he told him, pulling lightly at the hemline of the man's shirt. George peeked up at Matty and smiled cheekily "but of course." He said before sitting up to pull the shirt off. Matty used this as an opportunity to rake his eyes down Georges finely toned stomach and to the fine line of hair just above his shorts. He wanted to touch, but he became coy at the thought.  
So he just chewed his lip further and crossed his arms across his chest, or…well he tried.  
"Don’t hide baby, don’t hide." He pulled his arms away, once again exposing his breasts and causing a deep blush to spread across Matty’s cheeks and neck. "You were never so shy before. Are you nervous? " George always knew the right way to ask Matty things so he didn't feel stupid or otherwise pressured. "Yea…well.." Matty shifted. He wasn't expecting conversation and definitely didn't think he was going to experience George’s bedside manner. "I’ve never been a girl before so it’s just new for me. Plus you’re so…" Matty licked his lips before deciding what exactly to call George and settling finally on "sexy".  
"Sexy." George smirked and his ego visibly growing. "We'll take it nice and easy alright. If I hurt you at all. Fucking tell me Matt. I know how you are. But I want you to tell me." Matt mumbled an okay and before he knew what was really going on, there were a pair of hands beneath him, unclasping his bra an pulling it off quickly. He relaxed into George’s calloused but soft hands rubbing upward on his breasts, feeling got breath on his jawline. "Okay?" Was the question in his ear as a hand trailed down his left side and to his hip where George hooked his thumb under the lacy fabric. Matty nodded furiously through blurred vision. He could feel how hard his partner was against his thigh. He knew George was massive and the thought made all this teasing worse. "Dammit George you move as slowly as you talk" Matty whined. George chuckled and backed off the bed, pulling the panties off and throwing them across the room.  
Matty knew what George was doing, he had done this himself with girls. George approached and pulled Matty to the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang off. Matty giggled a bit (yes giggled. He thought it was weird too. the voice changing thing is so weird.) George only smiled before rubbing Matty’s thighs and spreading them wide enough for him to come between them. Matty’s breath hitched strangely and he let out a strangled moan from the first stroke of George’s tongue against him. He squirmed as the tongue worked against him, feeling impossibly wetter and more on fire than he thought was possible. "Don’t hold it in baby. Let me hear you" George talked against him, beginning to use a hand to rub lightly against his clit, then rubbing a few quick circles and back down,spreading the dampness. Matty didn’t know what the feeling was, it was so different to him but it was making him come apart at the seams. "Jesus Christ." He moaned, arcing his back and pressing himself into George's face. He could feel it. That edge of bliss tethering. "God. God. God. George. I" he struggled.

All together everything stopped, all stimulation George had been giving him ceased. He was left wide open, soaking, and unfinished. "The fuck?" Matty cursed, opening his eyes and blinking around to find George, sliding shorts down his legs, along with his boxers. "Not yet Matthew. Not yet. Use that pretty mouth of yours for what it’s good for." Matty understood almost instantly, sliding off the bed to his knees before George and the massive cock that must be slightly painful by now, according to his own diagnosis. It was good that Matty knew before hand how George liked it. He took him in his mouth, sucking slightly on the head but using his hands to work the shaft. He could heard the deep moans and soon George's fingers were deep in Matty’s curls, holding him softly. He took him as much as he could, sloppily coating him with split before pulling off and looking up at George expectantly, mouth wide. "Dammit Matt don’t fucking…ugh" George was trying so hard to be soft with Matty but both of them knew at least this part, would not go that way. He wrapped his hands tighter in Matty’s hair and slid his cock back into Matty’s mouth, taking full control, but not abusing too much, and Matty moaned into the taste of George's slightly sweet pre-come (blame it on all the fucking watermelon that man eats). 

George let back on Matty’s hair and pulled completely out of his mouth, lending a hand to pull Matty to his feet. “Come on baby.” He yanked back the duvet and invited Matty under, quickly scrambling in the bedside table to find a condom before ripping it open and putting it on. “Weird isn’t it.” Matty giggled again, looking over at George who was joining him on the bed and leaning forward to kiss his lips and ask what was so weird. “You could get me pregnant Georgie.” Matty raised an eyebrow at George who was taken aback but laughed nonetheless. “Shut up Matty.” He kissed him again, this time moving atop of him, Matty’s legs around his waist. “Ready baby?” He asked, rubbing the head of his cock against his swollen clit. “Call me baby again and I swear to god I’ll— oh my god” he couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment George had decided to press into him slowly. Matty cursed and pulled him down, pressing George’s bare chest roughly against his own. “Ba-Matt. Let up I’m not even all the way in yet.” He had been so caught up in the feeling of fullness George was putting in, that he hadn't even realized George's hips weren't against his own. He let up but pulled the man the rest of the way in, not expecting the feeling that coursed through him when he bottomed out. “God, oh god. George. Geor-god.” He moaned, grinding his hips up against George’s own. “Dammit Matty.” He drew out, pressing Matty firmly against the mattress.  
There was no way he would let Matty have control. He slid out softly, only to return back in and repeating the action and holding Matty’s arms above his head. He picked a rhythm up and smacked against him almost obscenely, the only sound in an otherwise quiet apartment. Matty could feel it low in his stomach, the ball of frustration that came from earlier when George left him hanging. It struggled inside him, holding onto the bliss from George’s thickness rubbing against his g-spot. He writhed under George’s arms and comments about how beautiful he looked. He pulled his arms out of George’s grasp and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in for a harsh kiss. “Fuck George. Fuck. I'm..I.” he couldn't say it. He didn't want to. It was too cliche,he opted instead to call out George’s name, back arcing off the bed, warmth pulsing, coating George as he let Matty ride it out, gently thrusting. “No no no don’t stop George keep going. Keep going.” He pressed on. Digging his nails into Georges back and letting him fuck into him, curse words falling from his lips and sweat beading up on his forehead. Matty rubbed at his own hard nipple, coaxing his body to come again, knowing George was so close by the expression on his face.  
With a last harsh thrust and a hard bite to Matty’s shoulder, George came. Breathing hard and the bite itself causing Matty another small orgasm. They lay spent, George wrapped up in Matty's arms, feeling his fingers toying with the bleach damaged ends and Matty letting George kiss and lick at his still hardened nipples.  
“Fuck. You’re God George. I swear it. I don’t even believe in God and here you are. Dammit.” He felt glorious, body covered in a light tingling sensation and a fine sheen of sweat.  
"Hardly." George whispered into the cave of Matty’s chest. George rolled off of him and he cringed at the empty feeling,rolling onto his side and wrapping the blanket around him. It felt strange, wanting to be cuddled up with George, especially when it’s such a normal thing.  
But it felt different now, hell even when they first fucked Matty wanted nothing more than to have a smoke and pass out anywhere that wasn't next to George.  
Recalling this, George grabbed his pack of cigarettes and slipped on some boxers. “No George don’t leave. Come here.” Matty wrestled around in the sheets and looked at George, who was confused, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. “Okay?”. George came toward the bed, crawling on it and sitting sideways, looking at him shyly. “You idiot, cuddle me.” Matty instructed, pulling the cigarette from George's mouth and throwing it across the room. “You've not asked for a cuddle in a long time Matty. You alright?” He asked quietly into Matty’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, pulling him close. “I’m alright. Just want you.” He laced his fingers into George's keeping the embrace tight. “Matty…I..”  
"George… shut up."


	3. R U Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nah, I just like the way you fuck."
> 
> Domestic Fem!Matty and George are up and at it.
> 
> Matty falls over and gets slightly offended.
> 
> Ross and Adam come to visit
> 
> Lots of sass and sickly sweet bs.
> 
> Matty calls Harry for some 'girly' advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a serious issue with wanting to domesticate Matthew Healy. Enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I don't Beta (whatever that means) any of it. I do how ever run a spell check and a grammar and punctuation check. I probably fucked up in there somewhere, I'm human. 
> 
> Everyone yell at Lesley for the description of George's scent. I blame her for everything.

When Matty woke up, it was early the next morning and he could smell something cooking, it smelled sweet. Was George baking?  
He blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking down, yep. Still a girl. He felt sore, ravaged and just slightly woozy. He coaxed himself out of bed and walked around the room, stretching his arms and trying to find the bra he had discarded during the night. He found it and retreated into the bathroom where he showered and put on a more conventional pair of panties. He observed himself in the mirror and dammed if George hadn't gone to town on his throat. He had dark purple markings and bite marks starting just beneath his chin and ending in a rather large and deep violet circle just between his breasts.  
He touched it lightly, the slight ache was enough to make him pull his hand away. He didn't know when George had put that one there, but it wasn't going away for a while.  
He shrugged and walked out, heading for the kitchen where George was in plaid pajama pants, oven mitts on his hands pulling out a tray of what looked like blueberry muffins. He leaned against the doorway, just watching as George set them on the counter and closed the oven door. He walked behind George and put his arms around his waist, resting his head against the man’s back. “Morning.”  
"YEAH. MORNING." shouted two voices, causing Matty to jump back quickly, trip over a trash can and fall on his ass.  
"Oww." Matty whined, holding his arms across his chest. The room erupted with laughter and Matty sat up, glaring at George who was giving him a lopsided grin.  
"Morning mate. When were you planning on telling us you’d woke up with a twat?" Ross asked, chucking a pillow and hitting Matty on the shoulder as he tried to stand up. "Fuck off man."  
"Nah. You've got George for that haven’t you?" Adam snickered putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. "How much did you tell them?!" Matty grumbled at George, who was taking the muffins from their tin. "Matt. He didn't have to tell us much. Actually all he told us was you’d become a girl…and well the scratches on his back and the love bites on your neck all but gave it away." Ross rolled his eyes. 

"Oh" he replied, slightly wounded. Adam stood up then and came round to wrap Matty in a cuddly hug. "Relax. You act like we didn't know you’d bunked off with him before. It’s fine. Why wouldn't you fancy George. He’s proper fit." Matty leaned into the hug, giving Adam a few light pats to the back before he was released. "If it makes you feel any better Matty, you’re pretty fit yourself. Even with those big ass bites allover you." It was Matty's turn to roll his eyes. He picked the pillow up off the floor and chucked it back at Ross, who caught it and hugged it to his chest. "For me? You shouldn't have" Ross winked, cuddling the damned thing.  
Matty flipped him off and they all laughed, George breaking it up to pass the muffins round and coming back to fill mugs with coffee.  
"Christ George what’d I do to deserve this?" Matty asked, taking a bite out of the muffin. "Well it’s not every day you take someone’s virginity, is it?" 

Matty coughed hard, almost loosing bits of his muffin and having to take a quick swig of coffee to ensure he was actually breathing. “Sorry? What. You did not. Take my virginity.” The air was a little thicker than the original atmosphere and George could only half smile and drink his coffee. “Well technically mate… He did. You weren't born a woman. So technically you've never had a vagina in which to be penetrated. So.” Adam leaned back against the couch stirring his coffee absently. Matty was at a loss for words. How come he didn't realize this. “Damn” he said, leaning against the counter and running a hand through his still wet curls. “Oh come on Matt. George can’t be that bad in the sack. I mean look at em.” Ross said, gesturing a hand up and down George’s body.  
“No no no you feverish swine. George was amazing. Both ways. And he made me breakfast which is better than what you lot do for your fucks. Innit.” Matty cocked an eyebrow and the boys all ooed and George smiled his adorable crooked smile and wrapped his arms around Matty's middle, kissing his temple and telling him something like “Now now baby these are friends, not food.” 

"We’re just fucking with you Matt. What are you, on the rag?" Ross teased. Damn, that man almost never talks but when he does its like the world's cuntiest men just come out to reek havoc and pillage villages. "Now that was fucked up Ross and you know It. What if you wake up one morning with a taint and a pair of knockers? Eh?" Adam spat at him, setting his coffee down forcefully,causing it to slosh out.  
"I'd fuck myself then call your ass to finish the job. What of it" Ross laughed and Adam smiled fondly. "Oi, knock it off you too, I can feel the fond emanating off you. It’s gross." Matty smirked, lacing his fingers in George's own.

 

"So what are you lot up to today?" Ross asked, standing and grabbing his mug to refill it. "Don't know yet. Be lazy, smoke some, eh call mum maybe. No scratch that. Bad idea. Get used to being a girl I guess?" Matty fiddled with George's fingers, the man really could use a manicure... A manicure? What the fuck, since when did he think about manicures. "I'll be with Matty...doing Matty things" George perked, twisting curls around his finger. "And you call US gross. Alright. Well one of us will call you later, we're going to go..uh.. be men." They stood and left, throwing a peace sign before the door closed. "Matty things?" He asked, turning around to look up at George, one eyebrow cocked. "Well I don't have much of a life besides you, and shopping with you is bound to be more fun then lying round this heap." He shrugged letting his arms fall to his sides. "Maybe you could call your mate eh.. what is it...Harry? He has a sister, maybe he can help you out." George smirked and walked off, probably to take a shower or summat.  
Harry, Harry Styles. He hummed for a moment, trying to decide if telling Harry would really be a good decision on his part. "Eh, fuck it Harry can keep a secret." He made his way back to the bedroom and found his mobile between the bed and his night stand.  
Of course he had a ton of notifications but honestly he didn't give a damn. He cleared them all and sent a text to Harry. 

M: hey mate, call me when you can, need your help. 

The message was read about a minute later, and then his phone started to ring. " lo'? " he answered. "Hey mate... what's up? " Harry sounded cheerful as always, Matty wondered how this whole thing was going to play off. "Well uh.. I was wondering if you might help me out with something." Matty asked quietly, how exactly does one ask this question. "Yeah yeah, sure anything." Harry stated calmly. "Well, uh, what do you know about women?" God that sounded like shit. What the hell. "Women? Matty, I don't understand wha.." he trailed off, or rather Matty interrupted with multiple noes. "What I meant was, what do you know about being, a woman." The line went silent for a moment and Matty had to actually check to make sure it was still connected. "Harry?" He asked. "I'm still here mate. What's wrong, you sound funny." Harry was confused and Matty knew it. He had no other choice than to take a deep breath and tell Harry everything, leaving out the bit about George. Harry cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "You're fucking with me aren't you. This is a joke." Harry chuckled lightly. "Afraid not mate." He told him, then pulled the phone away to take a selfie, emphasizing his breasts and feminine face shape. He sent it to Harry and waited until it showed that it had been seen. There was a sharp intake of breath and what sounded like 'holy fuck'. "Matty you weren't fucking with me. What the hell man. How'd that happen? " Harry was freaked out. "I don't know. So what, you gonna help me or what?" Matty pleaded to which Harry his teeth and replied "yeah." 

Harry was actually a pretty big help, explaining girly things and makeup and hair and shit that Matty hadn't a fucking clue about. George returned from the shower, towel around his waist and dripping. Matty stopped dead in the middle of the question he was asking Harry about how thongs could possibly be comfortable, and just watched. "Matty? Matt. Hey. Hello?" Harry asked through the device. "Never mind..I will eh.. I'll text you okay?" And with that he shut the phone off and put it aside, quietly watching George who had no idea his body was currently being assaulted by Matty's eyes. 

Matty fiddled with his fingers before looking away. Feeling suddenly shy. "George" a hmm was all he received. "Pick something for me to wear." George looked at him sideways and shrugged, he grabbed a pair of Matty's numerous pairs of black jeans and a loose fitting T-shirts and threw them at Matty before going about getting dressed himself. Matty tried not to watch him but it was irresistible. He managed to get dressed though, feeling comfortable in his old go-to clothes. Matty felt a longing, he couldn't resist it. He walked behind George who was standing and looking down at his phone. He put his arms through the space between his elbows and pulled him close, nose between his shoulder blades and hands on his pecks. George blinked quickly, surprised by the sudden embrace. He said nothing, but put his phone in his pocket and held Matty's hands against his chest, running his thumb over his fingers. Matty just took it all in. He never noticed how much he loved the way George smelled. It was clean and musky, but still sweet with a tinge of orange. Matt hummed before placing a kiss though the mesh fabric of George's shirt, he smiled then pinched George's nipples and giggled as he ran away. George laughed and chased him around the apartment, eventually tackling him to the ground and saying "you might be a girl now. But you're still an ass." 

"Yeah. But I'm your ass." Matty smiled, leaning up to kiss George's cheek. "Are you?" He asked, pushing Matty's hair out of the way. "Nah. I just like how you fuck." Matty grinned and George shook his head. "Lemme go. We have shopping to do."


	4. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty Takes George shopping.
> 
> Adam sees something he didn't really want to see while Ross laughs his ass off.
> 
> More cute shit happens and more domestic Matty/George. Aww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've grabbed the attention of you lot rather quickly and I have to say, Thanks! 
> 
> Feel free to leave me some commentary if you'd like, kudos are welcome as well.
> 
> Also, this fic, is pretty long. It was all originally sent in texts to two of my close friends. So I am copying and pasting, sending it to myself, editing and then having to put it into chapter form. So please, be patient my darlings. This is far from over, actually it's barely starting. 
> 
> Excuse any craziness, or don't. A lot of this was written at 2AM, and I get a little insane after 12. 
> 
> All of the chapters are named after songs, obviously. But the main theme or whatever is after that Bruno Mars song. It fits really well.
> 
> Stay Tuned.

An hour and a half later Matty was perusing the woman's department of Nordstrom and pulling random black articles of clothing and throwing them at George.  
"You're mental mate.You're actually going to try this stuff on?" He asked, trying to get the pile sorted out. "Maybe. Harry said I should probably invest in some more panties and maybe some makeup?"  
George glared at the mention of makeup. "No" was his answer. "What?" He asked, turning a corner and walking to the shoes. "You don't need makeup Matt. You're beautiful." He could feel the fond and warmness in his chest flutter, making him smile sideways. "Thanks mate...I just want to give it a go. Maybe we can like..go out tonight? " he slyly mentioned, turning a pair of leather buckled boots over in his hands. "Are you asking me out? " George inquired, once again adjusting the pile. "Maybe." Matty replied. Grabbing the boots in his size and dragging George to pay.  
"Can we leave this with you a second. I want to go to your makeups." Matty asked the sales woman who looked tired, but nodded and set the pile aside. Matty then hooked a left to the makeup counter entitled "Lâncome" and "Estee Lauder". They were approached by a peppy blonde in all black who asked them what they were looking for and if she could be of any help. "Ehm.. I've never worn makeup and I'm interested.. plus I'm going out tonight." Matty looked over at George who was sniffing at bottles of perfume, sneering, and setting them aside. The blonde smiled and told him she would love to help and took him through a full make over, writing everything down. It was weird feeling all caked up with liquids and powders. "Where are you going tonight? " she asked as she pressed a colored eye shadow onto his eyelids. "I don't know. This is our first real date."  
George had long disappeared, heading for the men's department and far away from 'all that girly shit'. "Ooh. You two are cute together. Maybe dinner?" She smiled and blended out the eye shadow. "Maybe. " 

After going down the list of essentials and putting together a bag for Matty she sent him on his way. He felt like a clown, but looked like a movie star. "George, you ready?" he asked, finding him trying on sunglasses and looking in mirrors from several angles. "Yeah...damn." George blinked and pulled the glasses off, staring at Matty's face. "Do I look stupid?" He asked. Kicking his boot against the Isle wall. George shook his head and approached Matty, wrapping a hand round his waist and the other against his cheek. "You look beautiful. As always. " he kissed him lightly and Matty kissed back carefully "You're gonna fuck up my lipstick." He complained, rubbing at George's mouth to get the light red color off them. "Let's get out of here." George instructed.  
They made their way to the front and dropped in total, $3K on a new wardrobe plus makeup and some random shit of George's.  
"I remember when we had to work for ten months full time to make $3k. Now it's pocket change. " Matty huffed as they walked out of the store.

 

"Yeah yeah. Pocket change. Did you know where you want to go tonight? " George asked as he climbed in the drivers seat and threw the bags into the back. " Ehm. The girl who did my makeup said we should try for dinner?" He replied, buckling in and going to fiddle with the radio. "Hm. Since when do you listen to suggestions?" George asked, pulling out into the street. " Ever since I woke up with a vagina and not a clue how to use it." He smirked and tapped along to the Iggy song on the radio. "Fair enough." 

 

They arrived at their apartment a bit later, grabbing their bags and stomping up the stairs. " Still a bit early for dinner. What'd you wanna do until then?" George asked, throwing himself back against the couch. The desire hit once again as Matty set down his bags and came round to the front side of the couch. Taking in George's body and the small amount of skin showing at the edge of his shirt. He decided then that he might as well go for it, because it wasn't like George could reject him. And if he did, he wouldn't hurt Matty's feelings. George had his eyes covered with his wrist and looked half asleep. Matty leaned across him, using the back of the couch to keep steady as he straddled George. He moved his wrist then, looking down at Matty and raising an eyebrow. "What're ya doin?" George asked, taking Matty's hips in his hands. Matty just stared at him cheekily and leaned down to kiss him firmly, hair falling down his shoulder. George moaned into it, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Matty obliged and let George's to tongue slide in against his own. It was messy and hot as George gently pushed Matty's hips down against his own. Matty groaned and pushed against his hardening dick. " Dammit Matty" George sighed, pulling him down against his chest. "You gon' fuck me?" He asked, pushing harder against him causing George's hip to spaz, "Do you want me to?" He asked, taking a hand full of Matty's ass. " Yeh. I do."  
"Alright." He pulled Matty closer in his sitting position, reaching to pull his shirt off and undo the button and zipper of Matty's trousers. Matty leaned in to kiss him again. Pressing his breasts against George's toned chest. "Something different this time?" George asked and he put his hand down the front of Matty's pants, stroking gently before putting a long finger inside and curling it forward. "Fuu..yes. Come on, more" Matty begged grinding down into George's hand.  
He added another finger and took up a slow rhythm, not quite being able to move his fingers all the way out, but pressing them in several angles and curling them occasionally. Which caused Matty to whine and bite at his neck. "Hold on love." He whispered, picking Matty up, one arm wrapped around his back and other hand preoccupied and still inside Matty's pants. George took made the short walk to the kitchen counter where he sat Matty down and removed his fingers, sucking the wetness off. "Jesus. That was really fucking hot." Matty breathed, leaning back on his arms. "Come on, we're taking those off." Matty assisted in getting the jeans off after Matty kicked his shoes to the floor. George unbuttoned his own jeans and Matty used his feet to push them down and pull George close so he could take his shirt off and kiss him. George pulled him to the edge of the counter where he rubbed at Matty's clit before entering him in a swift movement. "Fuck." He cursed, thrusting harshly into him, not noticing when the door opened. 

"Hey guys did I...OH FUCK" yelled Adam as he stared wide eyed at the scene he walked in on. Matty was taken aback for a moment, only screaming at Adam to 'get the fuck out' after coming to his senses and trying to cover his exposed breasts while pushing George away , only slightly shuddering at the sudden emptiness. The door slammed shut and they could hear Ross laughing his ass off on the other side of it.  
"God damn Adam. George why didn't you lock the door!?" Matty yelled, hopping down from the counter and going to find his jeans. "Me?! You were the last one in! And I wasn't really expecting to fuck you! Sorry!" George was pulling up his jeans, cheeks red with embarrassment.

When they were finally decent, they opened their apartment door to find Adam pacing, shaking his head and Ross grinning stupidly from the corner where he sat. "Adam. Adam are you alright?" Matty asked as he approached him, taking his face in his hands. "I am so sorry Matty, I just..." he tried to explain, not meeting Matty's eyes, but pulling him into a hug. "It's alright, it's alright." Matty comforted him, patting him on the back.  
"I told you! I told you they were probably fucking, that's the reason why neither of them answered their phones." Ross snickered as he stood up. "Hey Ross?" George asked from the door way, to which Ross tipped his chin as if to ask 'What?'. "Shut up!"  
"Come on, come on. Lets get inside please, before the neighbors call the popo." Matty instructed, pulling Adam into the flat. 

 

"Found it!" Adam yelled, clutching the small thing in his hands. "Well what was it that you lost?" Matty asked, sitting on the couch where George had previously been. "Lucky pick." Matty blinked at him.  
"You fucking walked in on us, for a pick?" He said taken aback. "Figures." Ross took a seat next to Adam and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Oh, I am so sorry that Adam's musical needs come behind your sexual desires." He laughed, throwing an arm around Adam's shoulder. "You're such a prick Ross." Matty told him, rolling his eyes, and reaching around for George's hand and pulling him down next to him.  
"So what are you lot up to tonight, other than the obvious." Adam asked, pulling out his phone. "Well actually we have a kind of date planned." George replied, playing with Matty's fingers. "Like an actual date? You two are properly dating now?" Adam asked with asked large smile on his face. "Ehm.. i don't know if you could say that? I just bought some nice clothes today and wanted to go out you know." Matty told them, concentrating on George's fingers playing with his own. 

Ross sipped his beer and Adam insisted that Matty show him all the new things he bought. 

"Damn. Dior? You always were into designer. Did you buy heels to go with this?" He asked, holding up the rhinestone encrusted peplum dress. "Nah. Don't think I could walk in them to be honest." He shrugged, taking the dress and hanging it in the closet. "What are you going to wear tonight?" Adam asked, touching one of the silken tops softly. "Don't know. How about this?" He asked, holding up a simple white sheath dress. "Mmm.. nah. I think this would be lovely." He pulled out the purple one shouldered dress,holding it up to Matty's frame. "Purple always did look good on you. You just don't wear it enough. " 

"Adam."  
"Hm?"  
"You know it really is okay. I'm not mad at you." Matty said, taking the dress and laying it out on the bed. Adam looked up at him innocently, a half smile creeping it's way onto his face. "I'm glad. It really was an accident. I didn't even think about it until I was standing there, and I couldn't look away." He shook his head, cheeks flushing. "It was pretty hot though. I will admit it." He smiled, folding the empty bag and setting it aside. "Reckon it was. I'm glad to have him. He's such a good man. " Adam smiled, taking him in for a big hug. "After the shit you've been through Matty. I think Georgie is just what you need." 

 

"Not to break up the party. But you lot have got to go. We're going to dinner soon and I look like a hooker and a emo made a child." Matty said leaning against the kitchen counter. "You're kicking us out?" Ross said with mock shock,placing a hand on his chest "Shut up Ross. Let's go." Adam said, pulling him up and waving byes. 

"You don't look like a hooker babe. You look beautiful. Though.." George walked up to Matty putting a gentle hand against his cheek, swiping a thumb under his eye. "Your makeup ran a bit." He shrugged and Matty put his forehead against the man's chest. "I have to take a shower anyway." Matty whispered, running his finger down the center of George's abs. "Why don't you do that when we come back? Just get dressed, fix your makeup and hair if you want. Then we can go." George whispered back, kissing the top of Matty's head. "Yeah, okay."


	5. Hang With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Matty go on a date.
> 
> stuff happens. 
> 
> just read it.

"I knew you'd go for the shrimp. You've always had the strangest taste for shrimp with pasta and red wine." George told him, pouring more wine into his glass.   
"Well, shrimp is good. And if you put it in an Alfredo sauce like this, with perfectly cooked noodles..." Matty chewed, taking in all the rich flavors and washing it down with the wine before finishing "it's exquisite. " He set the glass down and twirled more pasta around his fork. "It's not strange that you like the food Matty, it's that you drink red wine with seafood, instead of a white. " Matty nodded at this, recognizing that people usually do drink white wine with seafood, but then again Matty wasn't like most people, and he enjoyed the stranger and less common things in life. "You're having an alright time then?" George asked as he took another bite of his steak, which was almost sickeningly pink on the inside, and made Matty sneer. "Of course I am. You dressed up for me and everything. Look at you." He smiled gesturing at George's starch white shirt which was tucked into his black, belted pants. "I wasn't the one who had to try and figure out makeup on such short notice, which you didn't have to do by the way. Like I told you. You're beautiful" Matty tilted his head, and smiled a little. "You never told me how beautiful I was this much when I was a man."   
"I didn't have to. Did I?" He smirked and held Matty's hand across the table. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Matty suggested, to which George obliged. Tossing a couple hundreds on the table for the bill and putting his jacket around Matty's shoulders as he stood. "How do you always know?" He asked, pulling it tight around him. "I always know. Well not always. Just most of the time." 

 

  
They drove around the city for a while, listening to a mixed CD one of the fans had given them, which they'd both become surprisingly fond of. "Our fans. They've got wonderful taste. Haven't they?" He asked, not really looking for a reply, but just wanting to say something. "They have. Do you want to go somewhere else, or do you just want to go home?" Matty hummed and pulled out his mobile, clearing the messages again and shooting a text to ask Harry what he was up to. The text came back quickly and he told him he was out tonight and that they'd actually got a VIP section if he'd wanting to come. But Matty thought better of it. Not wanting the tabloids to get a hold of this news before he had a chance to really get used to it. " Home." He told George, lighting up a cigarette and blowing smoke out of the window. 

They were silent on the way back, walking hand and hand to their apartment after parking. It was quiet and it actually started to make Matty uncomfortable. He felt frustrated and confused for no reason, and he kept cursing at Adam while he pulled off his dress and removed his makeup. "Hey G-" Matty started as he peeked out of the bathroom door, only to see George, shirtless and barefoot, still in his dress pants but rolling a joint with his skilled fingers. " Yeah babe?" He asked, putting it between his lips and turning to look at Matty. "Could you uhm, throw me a shirt?" He questioned, eyes still lingering on George's toned body. "You could just get it yourself you know." He blew out smoke as he said it, looking over at a now pouting Matty. "I guess." He walked out, chest bare and a glare on his face. 

He pulled one of George's always too big shirts from the closet and slipped it on. "Happy?" He asked, turning around to present himself. "Happier with it off." He took another drag of the joint, holding the smoke in before blowing it out his nose. Matty smirked and pulled the shirt back over his head, discarding it and giving George a clear 'Are you happy now?' Look.   
"Better. You want some of this?" George offered, but not moving to indicate whether he meant the joint, or himself. Quite frankly Matty was willing to take both. " You're damn right I do." He said, padding over to George and once again straddling him on the trunk at the end of their bed. He took the joint from George and took a deep drag, holding it longer than George had, but pulling the man in close. His mouth automatically fell open as Matty breathed the smoke out slowly into George's mouth, who breathed in. The smoke was soon gone and Matty pressed his lips against George's. The kiss was short and sweet, leaving George breathless and Matty to go for another drag off the joint. " Damn." George choked out, going into a coughing fit between Matty's breasts. He rubbed his back as George tried to combat the burning sensation in his lungs that Matty was almost too accustomed to.   
"You alright?" He asked as George went silent, but still resting against him. "Better than alright. " He replied, looking up at Matty who was flicking aside the burnt out roach. His eyes were slightly watery and red, and it made Matty smile. "You look glorious" He told George as he put his arms around his neck. 

 

It was mostly a hazy blur as they caressed each other, only even clearing in the slightest when George's teeth sunk almost too hard into the junction between Matty's jaw and shoulder "Ow ow, baby ow. Careful." Matty told him, shrugging away from George's mouth. "Sorry beautiful." He said, kissing the spot that was now prickling with blood. "Bed. Bed." Matty demanded, holding George tightly. He picked him up and deposited him on the center of the bed. "No tease. No tease. Just get in me."   
"You're rather bossy, know that?" George smirked, dropping his trousers and briefs before grabbing a condom and laying next to Matty as he slid it on and pulled off Matty's panties. He kissed his lips sweetly, just lightly nibbling at his bottom lip before pulling him flush "Want on top this time?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his nose against Matty's. "Yeah." he replied, pushing George's shoulders too the mattress and climbing on top of him, using a hand to guide himself onto George. He gasped at the new angle, the feeling of it deeper than the first couple of times they'd done it. "Jesus fucks." he sighed, leaning down to kiss George's lips.   
He knew just slightly what to do, as he'd taken the pleasure in watching his female friends as they rode him, being a bit of a slag did teach him at least a couple tricks, and he wanted to try them all.   
It was difficult at first for him to get the rhythm down, using his legs to push off of George's cock and then right back down. "Gimme your hands" George instructed, taking them up and letting Matty use it as leverage to bounce on George's lap, making his tits go wild.   
He could feel the orgasm creeping up on him, making his mouth go dry and fall open accordingly. He slowed his actions and rested against George's chest, he could feel his lips against the top of his head and large hands wrapping his back, holding him down and he attempted to hold back the orgasm. He got the strong tingling sensation under control right as George readjusted Matty's legs and held onto his ass, thrusting harshly into him. Matty swore loudly into George's chest as he let himself be fucked mercilessly, bringing the insane feeling back to Matty, making him squeal and bare down into the thrusts, making the fuck harder and more intense. "Yes George, fuck. Fuck, Harder."   
"Don't' fight it baby, cum for me. cum for me" George instructed breathlessly into Matty's ear as he slowed the thrusts but fucked up into him with the same vigor, making Matty grunt and bare down onto George's cock before pulling himself up and starting to bounce again, hands on George's chest. He didn't expect in that moment, as George caressed his ass, that he would bring it down in a hard smack that made Matty shudder and moan. "Fuck, do that again." He begged, stopping in his actions and grinding down against his hips. He smacked him again, only on the other cheek making Matty cry out as he came.   
"Holy shit." George whispered as Matty moved off George's cock but shimmed down to remove the condom and suck him off until he came on Matty's chest.   
They stay there for a moment, covered in sweat and spunk. "Damn" George mumbled, rolling off the bed and going to the bathroom momentarily before returning with a cloth and wiping off Matty's tits before throwing it on the floor and pulling Matty into a cuddle beside him. "G'night."   
"Night Love."


	6. Forget Myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty wakes up and scares the shit out of himself then gets upset with George.
> 
> George is sweet and adorable as usual.
> 
> Matty shamelessly uses Harry as a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome fellow Stealy shippers, Bet this wasn't what you were expecting.
> 
> Like always, Mistakes are my own. I don't know what the hell a beta is.
> 
> Yell at Lexx and Lesley for this chapter. 
> 
> ♥G is like an insignia now.
> 
> Sorry, Not Sorry.

"Morning babe" George kissed his neck, breathing in the scent of Matty as he woke up. He smelled of sweat, sleep, and cologne with a hint of last night's sex and wine.   
Matty grumbled as he stretched his back against George and turned around in his arms. "Morning." He smiled, kissing George's lips, both their eyes still closed against the sunlight. George squeezed his naked body to his own, freezing when he felt something strange against his abdomen. He opened his eyes slowly. Blinking and looking down at the man in his arms. That's what it was, a man, under is his arm and a...oh.. yeah that was definitely a dick against his abdomen.  
"Uhm. Matty. Matty wake up." He said blatantly, not pulling away, but the ease going from his voice. "Ugh. What George." He opened his eyes and looked at George. "I don't want to like freak you out but. You're a dude again."   
"I...wha..George." Matty sorted out the covers around him and looked under them at his flat chest and dick. He didn't move for a moment, and when he did he moved so quickly away from George that he almost fell off the bed.   
"Matty?" George asked, sitting up in the bed and looking confused but also like a very tall angel. "Holy shit. Holy shit." Matty said as he got up and ran to the bathroom where he looked over his body. Everything was back to normal. No tits, no twat, flat ass. He looked a mess though. "Jesus." He whispered, turning the sink on and scrubbing at his face. " Matt. Are you alright? Come back to bed." George told him. "Eh. No thanks.." it felt weird, considering what had conspired between them over the past few days. "No?" George asked, more to himself than Matty. 

It was strange trying to keep your distance from your best mate when you'd lived together for years and shared everything. But that's what Matty did.   
He dressed and made tea as George showered and laid out on the couch watching footie. " M' going out." Matty said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Want me to come with?" George asked, sitting up quickly. "No. It's fine." He replied and he left, door closing quietly and the image of George's broken expression behind him. " Fuck." He whispered to himself. 

 

"Mate.. you home?...yeah.. can I?..okay I'll be there in a bit." He said into the phone as he got behind the wheel of his car and ignited the engine. He didn't know how to feel. It was all just awkward. Being there with George, tall lanky, loving George who would give him the world plus the universe. He was a man again. Things were different, they were back to how they used to be. They're mates. He's not George's girlfrie...boyfriend. No. Not that. He's Matty. 

He drove quickly as possible without drawing unwanted attention to himself, to the only real friend he had outside the band and the only other person who knew what happened.  
As soon as he got there and parked he threw his hood over his head and to avoid bringing attention to himself, even opting for the stairs to avoid people.   
Dammit why did he have to live on the seventh floor? Oh, right. Because he's a fucking popstar and they do that kind of crap. 

He knocked lightly and waited in front of the plain white door. It only took a moment and he was face to face with the lad with famous curls and a smile that unnerved him. 

"Matty!" He said, throwing him that smile and moving aside so Matty could come in. "You're looking...tired? And suspiciously male. What happened?" He questioned, leading Matty into the posh living room that had a great view of London. He put his hood down and closed the gap between them quickly, taking Harry into his arms and staring into his eyes before pushing his lips against the younger boys, who pushed away slightly in shock and made a noise but soon melted against his mouth. 

He tasted like mint and not like George. 

Harry didn't pull away again and Matty knew he wouldn't. He knew from the moment he pressed call on Harry's name. He nipped at Harry's lip and was instantly granted entrance to his mouth and over come by that minty gum taste. He wasn't here to play around with Harry, coddle him and pet him. Harry was a distraction. That's all. A distraction. Matty knew he would feel bad about it later, but he would save that for later and make it up to Harry by sending him an arrangement of fruits or summat. 

"Fuck Matty" Harry said into Matty's mouth as he fumbled to unlatch Harry's belt. " Where's your room." He asked, pulling away from Harry briefly. "Yeah. Yeah... this way." He breathed, cheeks already flushed and pupils blown. On any other occasion Matty would have thought Harry was beautiful like this, but right now he was just frustrated by it. He walked heavily behind Harry, kicking off his shoes as he got in the room and pushing Harry onto the bed roughly and climbing on beside him.   
"Harry. Do me a favor yeah?" He asked, taking a handful of Harry's hair and pulling his head back to meet his darkened green eyes. "Yeah. Yeah Matty, fuck. Anything." He whimpered. 

"Don't talk to me. And turn over." 

 

They spent their time together with Harry's face pressed into the pillow, cursing and moaning; and Matty not caring and getting to work on him as fast as possible, only to find that he couldn't get off. Not even when Harry was so good for him and so gloriously flushed. He just couldn't cum. 

Now he felt even more frustrated as Harry lay spent and lightly snoring next to him, too close for Matty's personal comfort but being too nice to shrug him off just yet. He shook his head in self pity, looking around the bedroom that he doesn't share with George. The dresser and closet that don't have their clothes inside, the lack of guitar cases, smell of pot and half empty bottles of wine sitting next to the bed.   
All that was there was Harry. Posh, sunshiny Harry with his chic and mod apartment that didn't really capture Harry's essence at all.  
It wasn't home. It was just another fuck to keep himself from thinking about George and his dumb lopsided smile and how every time they have a picture together he sticks his tongue out or gives Matty bunny ears. 

 

Harry stirred from his sleep, looking up at Matty through his eyelashes. "You don't have to stay Matty." He said politely, running a hand through his mess of hair. "Alright." He replied, removing himself from the bed and finding his discarded clothes.   
"He loves you, you know." Harry said, sitting up against the headboard, white comforter around his waist. Matty just shook his head, "Don't say that." He told him, leaning forward to kiss Harry's forehead before heading for the door.

"Just because you don't want to hear it, doesn't mean it isn't true." Harry called after him as Matty made his way out of Harry's apartment and out to his car where he managed to get behind the wheel before breaking down into tears. 

 

When he arrived home, George's rover was gone and so was he. The apartment was clean and smelled like Windex and bleach.   
There were a tray of banana nut muffins on the counter along with a note from George:

"Matty,   
Went to see the fam for a few days. Call if you need.   
❤G" 

 

Matty shook his head.   
A few days without George. He didn't even like being without him for a couple hours. He almost texted him a few times. But deleted it every time, finally giving up and reaching for the remote. He turned the television on and laid trying to engross himself in the basic love story he was watching. Giving up on that too after thirty minutes , not even realizing how tired he was until he woke up, sweating and shaken.   
It was dark now, he'd slept the day away.  
He cursed multiple times before picking himself up and going to bed. 

 

He lay on his side of the bed, arms above his head, staring at the reflection of light on the ceiling from the world outside. He thought maybe to call someone. But who would understand? Who would know exactly how he felt besides the very person who's side of the bed he was currently rolling onto, face in the pillow and smell of his after shave just barely coming through.   
What the hell is he supposed to do when the only person he wants to talk to, is the very last person he should want to talk to.


	7. Leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this took forever. It's been on here in drafts for a while but every time I edited it, something would happen and it wouldn't post.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and reads. 
> 
> Ily.

Matty spent the days alone mostly moping around drinking wine and munching on the muffins George left on the counter. He looked like shit, felt like shit, and on the third day George was gone, woke up puking. 

George found him that way, passed out against the bathtub, hair matted, mouth and chin lightly covered in a mixture of saliva and vomit. "Matt. Matty. Wake up. What the hell." George said as he smacked at his cheek. "I'm awake. Fuck." Matty stirred and tried stand too quickly and tripped into George's arms. " Woah. Woah. Slow down Matt." He held him up, insistently helping him to their bed. " For once in your life will you fucking listen to me and lay down? !" He shook his head and walked away. Matty gave in , laying against the pillows and covering his eyes against the sunlight.  
"You're back."  
"You fucked Harry." George stated sourly as he pulled the curtains over the bay window. " Wha-"  
" Yeah, I know. So don't try and lie to me" George's expression was next to unreadable, the only give away being that the divet between his eyebrows deepened when he was upset and he began pacing the width of the room, Matty gave up the last bit pride he had, and nod. " Why. Why Matty. Why? Wasn't I enough for you?" George paused his pacing to plunk down on the foot of the bed, fingers clutching the unwashed sheets. "George you're everything, everything. That's why I cant...I can't do..this." He motioned between them.  
"This? Matty. This, This has been us since I was 14. What the hell do you mean you can't 'do this' " George asked, voice cracking under the pressure.  
" George if you know me as much as you think you do. Then you should know exactly what I mean. I can't do this thing with us. I was a girl for what, five days and it was like we could be normal. Like we were just another couple. It could have worked. But guess what? I'm a man again and I still feel like I should be your 'Maddie' but I'm not. I'm just me. Fucked up shitty drug addict Matty who just comes into your life and fucks everything up. I always do and I always will. I can't be that for you George. I cant be her." Matty rambled on, incoherent words through his swollen lips and rapidly dampening cheeks.He grabbed frustrated handfuls of hair and curled into himself, thinking how could he ever let himself believe that it could have worked. It never could have worked. 

It had been years since Matty had broken down on George like this, since they were eighteen and he was having trouble coming to terms with himself after he lost himself over a man 4 years older.  
George had held him then, got him a toke, beer, and promises that he didn't think he could keep. 

"You didn't hit again... did you? " George asked quietly as Matty sobbed into his knees. Matty rubbed at his eyes before replying a curt. " No." George sighed with relief, shaking his head again and letting the silence fill the room. 

"I love you Matty"  
"Don't George. Don't say that to me okay." He half yelled, looking up at George with bloodshot eyes.  
"I do Matty. You've got to know that by now." He tried again, moving closer to Matty and putting their foreheads together. " If that's the way you feel then fine. Just don't fucking tell me okay. Don't tell me that word and expect me to say it back because I won't."  
George let go of Matty's hair then, letting his own head fall to his chest. "Okay."

 

"What are you doing?  
"What does it look like I'm doing Matt?" He asked, pulling a duffle from under the bed and flipping it open. " You're leaving me? " George shook his head as he grabbed various pieces of clothing and shoved them in the bag.  
"I'm not leaving _you_ Matty. I'm just leaving." 

"Oh"

Matty didn't say another word as he watched George pack. He'd never had this happen before. Never had someone pick up and leave like this. He knows that he should say something, try and get him to not leave. It really would be that simple. But what's the point. What's the reason in making him stay when all he can offer him is more pain. " What about the band?" Matty asked, though he knew it was extremely selfish.

George's jaw tensed as he looked up. "This isn't a band thing Matty. This is a you and I thing. Don't twist that around." He replied, zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder and headed for the door, not looking back once and shutting the front door quietly after grabbing his keys. 

It would have made Matty feel better had he slammed the door, had he yelled at him, called him names, told him what a piece of shit he really was. But he didnt. He did exactly what George does. Passive agress everything because, well, what's the point in fighting? 

  


The house was silent. Silent for hours. Then silent for a week. Matty called only one person, the head of their management. Telling them to postpone their tour for a couple months. They were angry and said that they'd have to talk to the other guys and confirm it because was their choice too. Matty said he didn't give a fuck and he wouldn't perform even if they didn't call it off. 

He smoked way too many cigarettes and drank a bottle of wine a day. But still he felt empty. Adam tried to visit and Ross tried to call. He ignored them both and had a plethora of voice mails on his phone and notes taped to his door. Nothing mattered. George was his best friend above everything else. He didn't know how to function without him, this was becoming evident. His body fought against him every day, he woke up puking almost every morning and passed out against the bathtub, but George never came back.  
Though his stuff kept disappearing... Or maybe it was never there to start with, maybe he was just loosing his mind. 

  


On the other side of town, George slept or rather laid awake half the night on Adam and Ross' couch, only to close his eyes and see a pair of chocolate ones staring back at him under a mane of tangled curls which caysed him to wake up clutching at his pounding heart before falling back against his pillow and staring into the darkness. 

He tried to go about life as usual, smiling at Ross' shit jokes and letting Adam mother hen him. He didn't tell them what happened, but he reckoned he didn't have to. Not when he showed up at their door bag in hand, red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks when he could have easily just hid in a hotel. 

It was hard to be sad, but he found a way. The couch was hardly big enough for him and he missed _his _pillow. But every time he snuck into the house when he was sure Matty was passed out on the bathtub, he would find him curled around the pillow, paler and skinnier each time. He couldn't rip it from his frail arms, so he left it. Grabbed a couple more shirts and a pair of jeans and left without Matty ever knowing the difference.__

  


" George. "  
"Hmph."  
"George."  
"What?" He asked forcefully, looking up into Ross' eyes. "Matty called off the tour." He should have guessed. Matty would be one to hide. He wouldnt openly say he didn't want to see George but he would call off the tour and dissapoint their fans, just to stay away from him. "Of course he did." George replied, looking back down at his phone and scrolling through his pictures for the hundredth time. " You still haven't called him. Have you." Ross asked, taking the empty space beside George. " No. Why would I? What could I possibly do Ross? Throw a lasso round the moon and bring it to earth just so Matty would love me?" He tossed the phone onto the table and leaned back, putting his hands over his eyes. "He loves you." came Adam's voice from behind them. "Funny way of showing it." "George you're being absolutely absurd." Adam said, finally entering the room. George sat up and looked at him confused. "Sorry?"  
"You know Matty better than both of us. And we both know that this is the way he is. This is the way he's always been. Yet you're acting like it's something new just because he's come out and said it." Adam sounded like his mom then, but he knew that he was right. "So?" He tested, not knowing exactly what Adam wanted. Ross took George by the shoulders and looked into his eyes "So, stop being such a pussy and go home. Take care of him. You got him through withdrawls you can get him through this." "You're acting like I'm the one who hurt him. He's the one who treated me poorly then went out, shagged someone and came home. Not the other way around!" George felt like they were blaming him for this. He only left because he wasn't wanted, not because Matty was an addict or something. "Fuck George. You've really lost it haven't you? You don't realize that you can take this. You can rebound, move on. Not Matty, he won't move on. He will crash, he will waste away and give up. So he fucked Harry Styles. So what? You think he loves Harry? No you idiot. Harry was his get out of jail free card. Poor bloke, bless em." Adam finally breathed before continuing "I've said enough, Ross, come on. I'm fruatrated. " He said, he pulling Ross to their room. 

  


George got another beer and thought it over, watching as Brazil got their ass kicked. He snorted and shook his head.


	8. Look After You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is home.  
> But things aren't the same.  
> Matty isn't really sure if they're ever going to be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So I'm super sorry this has taken so long.  
> I've had it written for over a week but like for some reason editing takes me forever.  
> Oh yeah, it's because I get distracted on tumblr.  
> I will try to update again this week but no promises because it's hell week and I'm pretty sure I'm dying.  
> You can follow me on tumblr if you like, I'm bdsmatty. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appriciated! I like hearing from you!  
> All mistakes are my own because I still don't know what the hell a beta is.  
> All references to real humans is strictly coincidental, this is a made up story blah blah if you're reading fanfiction you know the deal.  
> Enjoy.

"Matt. Matty. Wake up come on. Wake up" George said, shaking Matty slightly. "Matty. Matty? Wake up dammit." He shook him harder, but Matty didn't wake up. He gave up then, and grabbed the iced water from the bedside table. It was originally to make Matty drink, but now it's more of a last resort. 

He stood back and dumped it on Matty, who woke up yelling bloody murder and trying to rub it off. " What the fu-George?" He asked, looking up at him. " Yeah."   
"You're back."  
"I guess." He told him blandly, beginning to pull the sheets off the bed and forcing Matty to get up. He stared at him, frail and malnourished. "Fuck...Matty it's been a month. Have you not eaten?" George asked as he threw the sheets in a corner.   
"Not really, no." He replied, rubbing at his face and nose. " You didn't." He asked, but as he looked around the room, it was exactly as he guessed.   
White powder sprinkled across the night stand, barely viable to anyone who wasn't looking for it. " Matty!" George yelled  
"How could you?!"

It was silent for a moment, George looking at Matty as if he'd thrown a puppy off a bridge or worse, and Matty staring back, gaunt and dead eyed. " I didn't know what else to do." He whispered, twisting his hands. " So you what? Called Pete to bring you some coke? Matty, you could die. You know that. What the hell?" "It was only one line G.." " 'Only one line G' only one line? Tell that to me when I'm smacking the piss out of you and holding you in a cold shower Matty. Tell me that when I'm driving you to the hospital Matty. Or when I'm visiting you in rehab." George was more than pissed off. __They were in their 20s now, and it had been almost 8 years since he had pulled Matty off the floor of a garage, where no one noticed or cared that he was seizing and practically foaming at the mouth. That was the first and last time George had ever hit him. He'd smacked his face a total of four times before dragging him, half awake and shaking into a bathroom shower. He held him under the freezing water, petting his head and rocking him slowly telling him it was going to be okay, that he would take care of him. He kept his promise. He took him to the hospital after he got him awake, and he didn't see or hear from him for 3 months. No one told him that it was George who carried his near lifeless body into the ER that night. But now he does. __" It was you." Matty breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. " You fucking saved my life G. You saved my life and you never bothered to tell me? Why?!" "I didn't tell you, because it didn't matter. I'm not your superman or whatever, Matty. I just didn't want you to die." He walked to him now, taking his shoulders in his hands. "How could you think it didn't matter George. I wouldn't be here now without you." The words made Matty understand how much he really needed George; and making George understand not only how much Matty needed him, but also how true that statement was. Had George not come today, Matty very well could have taken too much and ended up in the same state as he was so many years ago, only... he wouldn't have survived it this time. George picked the sheets up off the floor and carried them away with a demand that Matty get in the shower and clean off. He guessed that he did as advised because he heard the door shut and water turn on. George threw the sheets into the washer and poured soap and softener in it before letting the cycle run. He knew that he had to get Matty fed, but what, he had no idea. He paced around for a moment, grabbing an extra set of sheets and a comforter from the closet then heading back to the room where he called Ross, because even though he _had_ come home, Adam was still ticked at him for leaving in the first place. "Hey." "What's up mate, how's Matty?" Ross asked, and George wasn't sure how to explain it, but he did the best he could. Telling him about Matty's relapse and how frail he was. " I just called to ask if uh, you might go to the market for me? The house is a mess, but Matty really needs to eat.." He hated to ask something like that, so simple, but what else could he do. " Yeah 'course. Text me a list alright?" "Alright. Thanks mate. You're a gem." "I know." Ross replied, smirking but hanging up before George could say goodbye. He texted him a list as he walked around the house, looking in all the cabinets and fridge. He made a promise to pay him back, which Ross told him hell no he wouldn't, but he would be there within the hour. George went back to the room, laying the fresh sheets out on the bed and making it as pretty as a picture. He had always liked to keep a clean house, it was Matty who was the master of disasters. He threw all the pillows on the bed, picked up the empty glasses and bottles and got rid of them, sprayed some air freshener and opened up the windows. George smiled a bit, looking around and feeling just a bit better when the shower turned off and he could hear Matty brushing his teeth. " Matt. You okay?" He asked, picking clothes up off the floor and tossing them into the corner where the sheets had previously been. "Yeah. Bout done." Matty replied, sink turning on and off before he opened the door and came out, skin steaming in the cool air and color beginning to come back to his face and body. "Feel any better?" George asked as he went to the closet and grabbed Matty a sweatshirt and then some pajama pants from the dresser, handing them over as Matty shook the water from his hair. "A bit" He said as he took them and smiled halfway. " Ross is bringing some stuff. I want you to get in bed alright?" George told him pointedly as he watched him dress. "Alright." He paused as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head "George, get rid of that, will ya?" He asked, nodding over to the bedside table that was still sprinkled with white dust. He nodded and walked to it, scraping the powder into his hand and walking to the bathroom where he threw it in the toilet and flushed it away. " Thanks mate." Matty whispered from under the bed covers. " I missed you... would it be too much to ask for a cuddle?" He tested, which made George unusually comfortable. " Yeah Matty. I think it might." He told him, as there was a knock at the door. He looked back down at the disappointment on Matty's face, deciding to kiss his cheek softly before letting Ross in the door with bags of groceries in tow.   
"Alright. We've got...chicken, noodles, bunch of random ass vegetables, juice, and some berries. George, what are you making?" Ross asked as he pulled the remaining groceries out of the bags and set them out so George could put them where he wanted. "Probably soup for Matty. The berries are for me, I like fruits." He explained as he grabbed them and set them in the fridge "You want a beer mate?" He reached for one but Ross stopped him "No thanks, actually Adam and I are trying to let up on the alcohol. Plus I should probably get out of here. Let you all mend the web or whatever you call it" He crumbled the bag in his hands and tried to basket it in the bin but missed. George rolled his eyes as Ross laughed and clapped his back before walking out, leaving the door wide open behind him. "Prat!" George called after him and Ross chuckled, taking the stairs two at a time. George set to work on the soup after closing and locking the door and picking up the rubbish Ross had left on the floor. It wasn't a particularly fancy soup, but it wasn't like Matty was sick, he relapsed on coke and practically starved himself for 3 weeks. George was still pissed off about that, he could have at least taken care of himself. But no, of course he didn't. He thought back to what Adam had said about how Matty would just waste away. He knew he was right about that, but he didn't want to accept it. Not even now that he was seeing with his own eyes. He made quick work of the carrots and chicken as he threw them into the pot along with celery and some herbs from the cabinet before filling it with water and setting it on the stove to boil.   
The house really was still a disaster, but he decided to take Matty some Tylenol and a bottle of water, try to get him off to a semi good start. "Hey." He said under his breath as he came to Matty's side and sat on the bed. "Hey." Matty said back to him in his rough, creaky voice. "Here, take this. I'm making food but it won't be done for a while. I'm going to get you some crackers so you don't throw those up." George moved back out the door as Matty took down the pills and sipped at the water, staring after him sadly. He missed the way things used to be, relaxed and fun. He'd fucked it up badly this time, George could probably have forgave him for sleeping with Harry, but not the cocaine. Especially not after what George had done for him in the past, unbeknownst to him. He waited for George to return, sipping more water and looking down at his hands. He turned them over and looked at how fragile they looked. " You alright?" George asked as he reentered the room and again took his seat on the bed, throwing the crackers on Matty's lap. "I guess. I mean I'm alive right?" George nodded, looking out the window. "I'm alive, but without you. It doesn't feel much like living." 

George shifted slightly so he could look him in the eyes "You're not without me Matty. I'm right here." "You're here physically, but you're not...here." Matty gestured to his head. "Or here" He trailed his hand down to just over his heart. "Eat your crackers Matty. We shouldn't talk about this now. I'm here, and you're gonna get better, alright?" He pushed up off the bed and walked up to the curtains "Is the light bothering you?" Matty shrugged and shoved a cracker in his mouth as he watched George close the curtains. " Do you still love me?" He asked as he swallowed the cracker down with water. "Why would you ask that Matty? " George blinked quickly, turning around to give him a curious look. Matty shrugged again, looking anywhere that wasn't George's eyes "Why don't you ask me again later."   
  
"Alright Matty. Here you go. And you better eat this okay? But go slow." George sat the plate with the bowl set upon it on Matty's lap and grabbed the empty water bottle from beside the bed. " I'll get you more water. Do you want to watch a movie or something? " George asked as he moved to the door. Matty looked up, surprised but nodding quickly. George half smiled and left the room for a few minutes before coming back with a bag of crisps, two bottles of water, and his laptop. "Just so we're clear Matty. I don't hate you. I'm upset with you, and sad, kind of pissed off. But I don't hate you." He climbed on the bed and situated himself close to Matty's side and flipped open the MacBook. " Okay" Matty sighed, taking a bite of the soup that was finally cool enough to eat properly. He hummed and smiled as he pushed a bit of chicken around the bowl. "Is it good?" He asked as he opened up Netflix and scrolled the titles. "Really good. I'd say it's like Mum used to make, but that'd be a lie because if us kids ever got sick, it was either take out or from a can." He shrugged and kept eating in silence. George nodded, he knew Matty's parents weren't really like his own attentive, over bearing and nosey ones "What do you want to watch?" "Don't care." He replied, setting the empty bowl aside and hesitantly laying his head against George's shoulder. He flinched just slightly but then relaxed, looking down at Matty who was fixated on movie titles. " We've seen these thrice. Boring, shut it off?" He asked, and George shrugged again, powering it off and leaning over to set it on the floor.


	9. Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So, First off. I'm sorry this took so long. I've been really busy because I'm going on vacation soon.   
> Secondly, This fic is going to be coming to an end soon. Which means I have maybe 4 chapters more to add before it's done :o
> 
> This is my first slash smut, but I did try really hard on it! So enjoy! 
> 
> As always, The story is fiction and mine. I made it up. All references to people alive or dead is strictly coincidental.   
> All mistakes are my own, I don't beta but I do spell check and stuff. 
> 
> My tumblr and twitter are both bdsmatty. I do respond to people! Shout out to those who have messaged me.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! I love comments. So much!   
> Thank you so much for the 36 Kudos I have received on this work.
> 
> Also, check out "Shameless" it's a one shot G/M+ BDSM.   
> In conclusion, After this fic is completed I will be writing an Alex Turner (The Arctic Monkeys) and Matty Healy (The 1975) fic. 
> 
> ILY lots.   
> This chapter is dedicated to Lesley, my love, who's birthday it is today and the very reason this fic has gone as far as it has.  
>  XXXXXXX

"Do you remember that time we almost got arrested?" Matty asked, looking up at George. 

" Which time mate." He rolled his eyes and awkwardly maneuvered his body to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. " When we tried to go see those girls, the twins. Remember, Trixie and uh...what's her sisters name..."  
"Pixie." George offered around the cigarette wedged between his lips.

"Pixie. Right. Trixie and Pixie. I honestly don't think those were their real names." He smirked, looking up at George again who was blowing out clouds of smoke. "Because that wasn't their real names you prat. It was Trish and Petra." He flicked ash on the floor, _oh well_ he thought, _he'd be the one to vacuum it later anyway._  
"Huh. Well anyway. Trixie was pretty fit. Big tits, nice ass but that hair was crazy. At least your Pixie didn't look like a fucking highlighter." They both chuckled lightly and George shook his head. " She wasn't mine Matt. She belonged to the world" it sounded so eloquent coming from George's mouth, even though he was actually saying that she slept around a lot and only pretended to be George's main girl.   
"Right. You didn't deserve that. Stupid girl though. She didn't know what she was missing." Matty meant it as a compliment but George could only shake his head more and ruffled Matty's curls. "She knew. But she didn't care. No one really does. So they just do it and don't think about it till I walk away from them."   
They were no longer talking about Trixie and Pixie, but Matty agreed anyway. He knew he had fucked up, he deserved George to walk away _permanently_. " Then why did you come with me that night?" Matty asked, picking at strands on the clean comforter. "Because I'd rather be sat with you in a jail cell, than sat by myself and watch you be alone."

"I'm sorry G." Matty said after a brief silence as he pressed his nose into George's bicep.  
"I know you are, but the past is the past Matty and we're just going to have to work through it, let it go and move on. I just don't want you with anyone else anymore. Okay?" Matty nodded, rubbing his cheek against his arm and reaching down for his hand. "Well, no one else unless we talk about it beforehand." George added, letting Matty lace their hands together. "Beforehand? You mean like a three-sum?" Matty quirked an eyebrow and sat up. "Well actually I meant like an open relationship. But a three-sum is good too." George smiled and nudged him. Matty laughed and tried to hide the color in his cheeks but failing miserably as he peeked at George through his fingers. 

George pulled Matty's hands away from his face and drew him forward, wrapping his arms around him. Matty hummed happily against his chest and took in his scent" I missed you".  
" I missed you too Matty. But I miss this you. Not 'Maddie' or any other variation your mind can concoct. Just you Matt." He loosened his grip on Matty enough so the man could wipe at his eyes. " Don't cry baby." George put a hand to his face, wiping the remaining tears away and resting his forehead against Matty's own before kissing him gently.  
" What'd I tell you about calling me baby?" he sniffed.  
George whispered a quiet apology against Matty's cheek as he kissed it and left a trail down his neck. " You're so pale... it kind of freaks me out." He said, grazing his teeth against his collar bone which made Matty shiver. " George?" Matty asked, not really questioning who he was but more what was he doing. "Oh. I'm sorry, I just got carried away." He said as he pulled away, shaking the hair from his eyes and blinking at Matty.   
"You don't have to be sorry.. I missed your hands. Your damned gargantuan hands that always seem to be everywhere all at once." He tested, putting a hand down on the bed, the other quick to follow until he was crawling up George's lap and situating himself upon his thighs. George looked at him sideways, raising an eyebrow as he became encased in Matty's grip.   
He slotted himself against George pressing down to feel for the any hardness that may not have revealed itself yet. George had to take a moment to take it all in before reacting to Matty's advance, putting a hand to his thigh and the other reaching up to grab him lightly by the hair and pull him down for a hungry kiss that was all teeth and breathy audible hitches as Matty ground down into his lap. " Fucking hell Matthew." George cursed as he rucked up the man's shirt in an attempt to get it off.  
"I want you" He replied as he pulled off the shirt and chucked it off the bed and dived down to bite at George's neck. "Jesus," He moaned "Matty are you sure you..Ow. Okay." He whimpered as Matty sunk his teeth down devilishly hard into the side of his neck. " Take it off." Matty demanded, sitting back on his feet and busying himself with working off George belt.  
George pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor, watching as Matty undid his jeans. " Matty you don't have to.. "  
Matty looked up at him "Shh.." He quieted as he ran a hand over George's clothed cock, causing him to tense. Matty shimmied down George's legs and bent forward to better mouth at the bulge. "You want to take them off?" He asked as he ran his fingers under the waste band of the boxers. "You take them off. Both. Both." He breathed trying to push them off himself only to have Matty slap his hands away. " Don't. Let me." He said, sliding his hands under George's ass and pulling them down as he lifted just slightly. " God. You're so huge." Matty breathes as he took it in his hand. "You say that every time." He replied, laying back against the pillows and trying to not thrust up into Matty's achingly slow moving hand. He preened and writhed as Matty worked him up before putting his mouth on him. He licked carefully around the head before sucking it carefully into his mouth then sinking down as much of his length as he could. 

George dug his finger nails into the comforter, resisting the urge to look down at Matty and to also thrust into his throat. 

Matty continued his slow bob, glancing up at George's flushed cheeks and chest. He pulled off and looked at the sight. George holding back so much. "George relax. You're not going to hurt me. Fuck my mouth if you want, just go slow alright? " He didn't wait for George to reply, but went right back to take him back in his mouth bobbing a little faster, George took him by the hair, holding him in place and fucking up into his mouth, careful to not gag him for fear of causing him to throw up the dinner he just had .   
He caught himself tethering on the edge and let go of Matty's hair, tapping him on the cheek as a warning. 

" Think you could handle opening me up G?" He asked as he climbed up next to George, his own cock flush against his stomach. 

" Yeah I..." He cleared his throat "I think I can handle that."

 

Matty turned over, resting his bare chest against the freshly made bed.   
"Well get on it then." He snorted as he pulled his knees underneath him.

George swallowed hard as he went crawled behind Matty, running a hand over his ass and smiling to himself at the freckle on his left cheek. "There's ah. Lube in the bedside table." He offered as George caressed him softly, only stopping to grab the tube from the drawer.  
"It's been a long time Matty. You sure you can handle it?" George asked as he dribbled the cold liquid down Matty's crack, causing him to hiss and rear forward.   
"Shut the fuck up George. I'm fine."   
George humphed and ran a hand down his back to get him to relax back down before running his fingers up and down his crack.   
Matty was silent as he teased, biting his lip against George's assault.   
"I like you like this you know. Docile..." George whispered, disobeying Matty's request for silence. " Jesus will you sh- uh" George smirked as Matty pressed his face into the pillow when he pushed the tip of his finger just past the tight ring of muscle, working it in slowly before pulling back out to the tip.   
"Fuck you George" He cursed into the pillow.  
"No, I'm tryna fuck _you_ , Matty. " He smirked as he worked back in, actually trying to loosen him this time, and succeeding before adding a second then third finger, working them in slowly, twisting and pulling out.   
"You alright?" George asks, leaning down to press a kiss to that freckle on Matty's bum. 

"Yeah. Get in me. Come on."  
George rolled his eyes before sitting up and grabbing Matty by the shoulder and telling him to lay on his back.  
"Stop lookin' at me like that." George told him as he crawled on top of the smirking man.   
"You're an idiot." He whispered, leaning down to place a kiss to Matty's lips.   
"I'm an idiot, and you love me."  
"I do love you." 

George backed off him slightly to coat himself with the slick before easing into him slowly, taking his time to try and not hurt him, as Matty hissed and dug his finger nails into George's back.   
"Dammit you're fucking tight." George growled as he pushed in completely, falling to Matty’s chest, already coated in sweat. 

"Are you dying? Fuck George you can't die now. Fuck me for God's sake."  
George rolled his eyes but sat up, suddenly overcome by Matty's all encasing grip and flushed chest. 

George didn't want to _fuck_ Matty. He didn't. He wanted to make that sweet love to him that he knew Matty had never had before,even with him. He wanted to show him he loves him more anyone else, that he would never need anyone else. 

He kisses him gently as he pulls out slowly and rocking back up into him and eliciting low moans from the man beneath him. He kept his pace slow, dragging it out as Matty fell to pieces and he struggled for control even though he was coming apart at the seams.   
He angled his hips just slightly, causing Matty to jerk wildly and push himself further onto George's lap. " Gotcha." He breathed as he held him down and tried for the angle once more and achieving his goal moments later, Matty cursing and arching his back. " George. More. More. Fuck" He begged, making George smile and thrust into him harder until he felt himself really loosing it with sloppy thrusts and sweat falling from his forehead onto Matty's chest.   
"Matty. Matty I." He huffed, holding off his thrusts so Matty would cum as well. 

Matty's eyes were closed, arms above his head as he swirled his hips around, finally finding his prostate and riding George's stilled hips until his legs spazzed and   
he came onto his own stomach, "Fucking, finally. George cum. Cum please." Matty begged, removing himself from George and sitting up so his chest was in direct path as he jerked George a few times until he came, more hot liquid mixing in with the already cooling cum on his chest.

The room was dead silent for a few moments beside the harsh breathing coming from both George and Matty.   
Matty pulled George back down atop of him, spreading the intermingled ejaculate between their flushed chests. "I do love you so much, dove. I do." George whispered into Matty's ear. "I love you. Even though you've made me a mess after I've only just showered. Shame on you." He teased, playing with the frayed ends of George's hair.  
"I'd say I'm sorry, but it's just that I really do not care at all." 

He lay in Matty's arms, encased in the frail arms as he falls asleep to the sound of Matty humming no song in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Matty... "Fuck me....Yeezus..."


End file.
